Futa Slime Expansion Chapter 4
by FutaSpider
Summary: Kora meet a sexy nurse and she would be a great shortcut for the slime to expand further!


p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Chapter 3: A great shortcut /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Kora left Chang in the toilet very quickly, before she aroused her again. But she can't go home just style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanIf she does, she could get a big trouble. So she must went to the nurse to became released. It wasn't very risky, as long as the creature was unexcited. As she entered the sickroom Tiffeny greeted her. "Hello, what can I do for you?" "Hi. I have stomach ache." Kora just said. The Nurse was a tall woman with a small waist and nice C-cup breasts. "Then come here and take of your top. I will have a look on your belly." She did so and Tiffeny kneeled down in front of her and showed her long neckline. Kora can't resist and stared in to the deep folds of nice smooth style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Where did it hurt?" Kora shrugged and span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spantipped with her finger on her bellybutton. "There too?" Tiff pointed her finger two inches style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Yes." She answered. This went on until the nurse pointed at bulge that had formed in her pants. Kora, who was fallen between Tiffenys jugs again, answered automatically "Yes". Then the nurse looked up and said with a husky voice: "Oh, I know what is wrong with you. You are a girl, what wants to skip school to masturbate at home! " /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Kora was shocked and sputtered: "Ne, ne, no! The this is a mistake! You…" "Oh no. You are a well-known student that leaves the school often earlier than normal. And if it comes out why, you are in real trouble!" She said with a grin in here face. But she was right. Kora left the school often before the last class ended. But there was a other reason. Batty and her friends bother ore trick her so she went home. "Please, don't! Don't tell anyone! I beg you!" "Mmh… I have an idea. If you help me, I will help you." She said and her smile grows wider as her fingers pull down the waistband of Koras pants and undergarments. "What…What are you doing?" "Ah, yea! There is your little friend. But it is not so small as I heard." The girl led out her breath as she saw her prick standing seven inches from her crotch. "But they sad also there is…" Tiffeny lowered her head deeper and lifting her balls. "… Yes, there is this tiny little snatch of yours." "Who tell you?" Kora asked and saw Tiff was licking her full red lips. "Oh, they called her 'the Horse-girl'. But now, if you don't want me to tell your secret your teacher, lay on the couch on your back and spread your legs!" There was no choice and if she hadn't a big one… . Kora do so and saw Tiffeny lock the door, turn and went to her wile unbutton her lab coat. The perky breasts bounced in a red undersized bra, on the verge to spill out. Kora gasp at the sight, however it weren't the great swinging mounds that attract her attention. The small red panties that barely hold the amount of two apple sized balls was pulled down by a huge tube of meat what quickly began it rise up. It wasn't as long as Battys cock, but nearly an inch thicker. Tiffeny grabbed it and her fingers don't meet around it. "Are you ready?" Tiff ask as the huge crone of her cock touch her little slit. "No, but just do it!" Kora answered with fear in her voice. By this the nurse ram her prick into her pussy. They both scream. Tiffeny in joy, Kora inspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanpain. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"But it doesn't hurt so much as Kora thought. It was more discomfort than really pain. She struggle as the cock went deeper and deeper until it reaches her womb an began to stretch it. And there were another three inches to go. Kora stare as she saw the outline of the cock moved under her skin. Tiff pull back and slam it back inside. "Oh yea! This is a really tight cunt. Just a little short. But it feels .. Ahh… really nnhh.. Ohhh" Her face went blank as something happened, that she not expect. Kora had forgotten the slime that was still inside of her and she scream in lust as the creature began to vibrate in a pulsating rhythm inside of her womb. "What…the…fuck…did …you…Ahh" The black-haired nurse screams between loud moans. "Fuck! I can't pull out! What .." Kora felt the big head press in and out of her womb. But every time it reaches the border of her pussy, it was pulled inside again. "Oh, fuck. Year! This is wonderful!" Tiff push faster out and was sucked back in. Her big testes slapped against Koras butt. Kora don't feel the prick directly, but just the pressure of it and his shape giver her so much pleasure. Then the full tits of the nurse pop out of her bra and bouncing up and down. She grabbed them and played with the rock hard nipples. This was to much for the nurse and she cried: span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Take my cum, you little horny truant!" Both woman screaming in pleasure as the cum, but they don't made the calculation with the slime. Koras pussy clenched around the pole of meat as the thickness of the middle widened to stretch her tight pussy any farther. "Oh fuck, why…Urhg… why I cant let it out? Fuck, …my bahhlls!" The sack around her apple sized testis tautened as the diameter grows bigger and bigger until they were as big as coconuts. Kora could felt the mass of it expanded over her butt. "Fuck, my balls going to burst! I have to let it out!" And with a last forceful push the full glory of her ten inches long prick entered Koras womb and the big testis release their great load of semen. There was so much pressure that the dick was pushed out of koras womb to the rim of her cunt. It shot like a fire hose and the flood went on and an. The visible cockhead was fast clouded from the huge load of semen and Koras belly rise higher and higher. After a half minute the last drop of semen was drained and she looks like she covered a little melon under her skin./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Tiffeny pulled out and said with a lovely voice: "This was a great fuck, my little girl. And I see you have even a dessert for me!" Kora looked up and saw her dick standing right in front of her, hard and ready for business. There was nowhere cum ore slime, so the green creature must blocked her semen again in her ball, which were double the size the before. "Ohh," Tiff moaned and licked her lips. "You had reserve all this cum for me?span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThis is very cute from you!" She wanted to lick her taut sack as a knock on the door interrupt her. "Nurse? Are you there? We need you! Somebody is bleeding! Please hurry!" Tiffeny groaned but said:" Yes, I am coming in a moment!" Then she look back at Kora and whisper huskily: "I am so sorry, but I must back to work. But your secret is save. Don't mind." And with this she adjusted her tits back in her bra, buttoned her coat and leave with a last blink. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Kora entered just the front door as her testis began to pulsate. She was lucky nobody was at home in this moment. Because she began directly to strip her clothes until she run nude in her room. If someone could tell it running. Because with balls as big as coconuts you can't run fast. The slime had expanded again after it consume her fresh cum and so in her pussy of cause too. Kora lay on her bed and nearly couldn't see her prick. She don't waste time an begun to masturbate. Her moans were so loud, they had been heard in the kitchen. Not just her cock need attention, this time her breasts need it too. She don't notice is, but they were a B-cup now. One hand kneaded in turns her nipples, the other pumping the rock hard dick. And there was plenty more of it then usually. With full eight inches it wasn't small any longer. But the main pleasure cams from her pussy. There was so much slime that pumping in and out of it till the creature found the opening of her anus. Then it sliding out of her pussy in to the backdoor and style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanKora could see her belly deflate and inflate. After a half hour of mind-blowing pleasure she came. Hard. Slime was shot out from all of her holes and there was plenty of it. The amount of her testis firing out of her cock up to the ceiling an her nipples sprayed his load all over her body. But this was nothing compared to her cunt. Like a green geyser slime shot out of her pussy and butt-hole to hit the wall four meters away./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Kora lay senseless on her bed and the slime trooped his mass on her belly. It was lightly bigger than a soccer ball. Once again it portioned to fill the different openings of her body. This time one greater volume went to her mouth and expanded her flat belly a little bit. Also a big amount concentrate to a dark green glob of the size of a cob. This tiny lot slides to her ear, went to her brain and connected with it. Now it had the ability to read Koras mind. But this wasn't all…/span/p 


End file.
